The present exemplary embodiment relates to the gaming arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with a bingo-type game, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other games, such as keno, or the like.
Bingo is a popular game of chance in which cards from a set are distributed to players. Each card displays at least one bingo face, which consists of a matrix of numbers. In the US, the bingo face is typically a 5×5 matrix, with each column of numbers listed under a letter of the word “bingo.” Numbers are announced or “called” from a fixed pool of numbers that are used in the game, e.g., the numbers 1-75, labeled B1-B15, I16-I30, N31-N45, G46-G60 and O61-O75. Each bingo face includes a subset of these numbers. For example, under the letter “B,” five unique numbers selected from a subset of the numbers, 1 through 15 may be listed, and so forth. In Europe, bingo cards may have a larger matrix, with more or less than five columns, each column representing numbers in the units, tens, twenties, etc. Matrices of this type include spaces as well as numbers.
There are many different types of bingo games. In one type of game, all of the numbers are drawn for the game before any players view the arrangement of numbers on their bingo cards. The award is a predetermined amount. After the draw occurs, the players may purchase cards and compare the arrangements on the cards to the drawn numbers to determine whether one or more game-winning or other predetermined patterns are matched.
In live bingo games, the game is typically played by marking or filling in a bingo face as corresponding numbers are called from the pool. The numbers are called in a generally random or pseudo-random fashion. In some games, each of those numbers is represented by a ball in a large rotating bin. Each ball has a unique one of the bingo numbers. The bin is rotated and one of the balls is randomly selected. The number of the selected ball is announced (and sometimes displayed) to the players. The players check each of their bingo cards to see if the announced number appears on the card. If the number appears on a card, the player marks (or daubs) the card, using an item such as a bingo marker. When a player achieves a designated winning combination or pattern such as five marked spots in a row, in a column or diagonally, or in other designated combinations, such as “full house” (also known as “cover-all”) in which all of the numbers in the bingo face are marked, the player wins the game if that player is the first person to achieve and announce such combination. This is often done by the person calling out “Bingo.”
The award for a typical Bingo game is relatively small and depends on the number of players and the organizer's profit margin. To add excitement to the game, it would be advantageous for players to have the chance of winning a larger award, with the costs of that award